A Villain's Destiny
by kiwipineapple43
Summary: Kayleigh never thought a killer could feel compassion but when Sylar saves his mother, she feels she may have been wrong but will he be unable to control the hunger and as a result she will be tested in ways she could never imagine. Sylar/OC now Complete!
1. A Strange Meeting

**A/N - I thought series three of Heroes was pretty good and this fanfic is based around it. It's a Sylar and OC pairing cause I don't think Sylar gets enough love on the show. I'm quite nervous about the fanfic but hopefully it will be different and you'll enjoy it. **

**Sadly i don't own heroes or the characters or their plots - just my own character and my plot (if that makes sense). On with the story...**

Kayleigh sped walk down the hallway of Level 5 Primatech Odessa. It was her first night off in a long time and she suddenly gets called in because a lot of action has happened - what was up with that. She turned the corner and noticed Angela, her boss, only a few feet away, however she was disturbed at what met her eyes - the place was a complete destruction zone.

"Angela, I came as soon as I got the call" she told her.

"Well with your super-speed I'm surprised you didn't get here faster" she replied coldy. Kayleigh knew that she was upset and the fact that she was wearing a cocktail dress, having just come from a friend's business function did not help the matter.

"What happened?" she asked casually.

"Take a look for yourself" Angela spat back. _That was uncalled for _Kayleigh thought to herself. However, she could instantly see why Angela was in such a terrible mood - the villains of level 5 had escaped. She gasped as Angela came to stand behind her, "Sylar arrived to collect some more powers, but when he tried to attack Elle her power threw him and short-circuited the entire building" she began. "Then the subjects left before anyone could stop them" she ended the conversation as her son, Peter arrived - he looked worried and he waited to the side for a moment as Kayleigh asked, "Where is Sylar?"

"He's in the holding cell to your right" Peter informed her before adding, "it's nice to see you again Kayleigh".

"Likewise" she replied as she turned to Angela, "is there anything i can do or a lead i could follow up?" she asked.

"Peter and Noah are working on it. However, I want you to see Sylar in his holding cell"

"What?" Kayleigh shrieked,"they guy steals powers, I would be just asking him to take it" she said angrily to her through gritted teeth.

"I've spoken to him and he's going to change his ways and wok for us - I want you to introduce him to the work we do here and anything else he needs answered" she added.

"Why should I, he's a murdered" she protested, but Angela put up a hand to stop her - this was obviously an argument she wouldn't win.

"He may be a murderer - but he's my son" she told her. Kayleigh stood there absolutely taken aback, that was something she never had even thought of contemplating - he couldn't be, could he? she asked herself, but was abruptly brought out of these thoughts by Angela. "You should get going we don't have a lot of time" she added before she walked tover to Peter so that she could speak to him privately.

Defeated, Kayleigh made her way cautiously to the glass and to the side door - Sylar's back was to her, hopefully he wouldn't get surprised and try to attack her. She pulled her access card out from her bag wishing she was more appropriately dressed. She passed the card through before stepping through the door.

"Mother?" Sylar called out standing up.

"Nope" she hesitated, "It's Kayleigh" she added allowing the door to close behind her as she took a few steps towards him.

"She told me you would be coming" he said taking in her appearance. She was certainly beautiful with long brown hair in tight curls, a slender waist and eyes of green absinthe. What really struck him was her choice of clothes - a purple cocktail dress with killer heels and peacock feather earrings. Kayleigh stood their feeling uncomfortable, suddenly she noticed him stare at her clothing.

"I was at a party and wasn't expecting to be called out tonight" she said trying to lighten the mood and she had a feeling her would ask her about it.

"I wasn't going to ask you about it - why do you bother trying to understand me?" he asked aggressively.

"I'm not, you're a murderer I don't even want to try and contemplate what's going through your mind" she replied defending herself. But she wished she hadn't said that when he made his way towards her, slowly at first before he sped up. Kayleigh took a couple of steps back until she banged against the wall - there was no escape now if he was going to attack her this was his chance.

He simply laughed before his hand found its way to her throat and squeezed. She struggled in his grasp trying to find air but it wouldn't come. She could feel her mind begin to slip into unconsciousness - Sylar must have noticed as well because he let go of her throat and let her fall to the floor gasping for oxygen. "What power do you have?" he asked her suddenly.

"What?" she asked utterly confused. What kind of game was he trying to play.

"Well I assume you have a power, unless you're like that pathetic Bennett" he added staring down at her. Kayleigh slowly got up to face him - fear had left her and had been replaced by anger. She suddenly had new found confidence.

"You know if this room didn't neutralize all powers, you would see a completely different side of me" she said angrily. Sylar, on the other hand laughed again - an almost manic laugh and for a split second Kayleigh began to feel worried again. But then she thought that if he wanted to kill her, he already would have.

"You didn't answer my question" he said staring into her piercing green eyes.

"That's because I don't have _a _power" she hesitated slightly, "I have many" she completed her sentence and waited for a fatal blow to the head from Sylar, but it didn't come. He simple stared at her. "But I acquired them in a completely different manner to you" she continued, "they just began to develop and there was nothing I could do to prevent it" she finished waiting for him to say something - anything.

After a few moments of silence - or what seemed like an eternity for Kayleigh - Sylar spoke up "funny, I wouldn't have guessed that" he said crossing his arms. "I thought maybe you were an empath" he added, "that's quite interesting".

"Well I probably am, I mean I don't know how I acquired them really - for all I know I could have come into contact with people with abilities" she explained. "Unless I'm more evolved but Noah carried out tests on me which showed otherwise" - Kayleigh stopped herself there, this guy was a psychopathic murderer, why was she telling him her life story.

"Anything's possible" he stated simply. Their conversation came to an abrupt end when Noah Bennett appeared at the glass window beckoning Kayleigh to join him. She excused and went out to meet him.

"We've located the villains - there's a hostage situation in a bank" he informed her whilst handing her some more suitable clothes. "I found this in your closet - get geared up" he said, watching Sylar through the glass. He found it difficult to believe _this_ was Angela's son - he had taken Claire's power from her almost killing her and he could never forgive him for that. Sylar would inevitably pay the price for what he did - he just needed to find his weakness, perhaps being partners with him would mean that he could find it.

A few minutes later Kayleigh appeared fully changed wearing a pair of jeans, vest top and black converse. "Thanks" she said before she noticed Sylar was wearing a similar uniform to Noah. "Erm, what's going on?" she asked.

Noah glanced at her and then back to Sylar "he's coming with us - Angela's orders" he said coldly, "I can't believe she's letting him out. After everything's he's done - all the pain he's caused he should be locked up for a long time" he said shaking his head at Angela's decision.

"I know, it's ridiculous. People like him don't change" she said, "and I'm sorry about what happened to Claire, I know how much you're hurting" she added.

"I should have been there for her" he whispered.

"Don't beat yourself up, it wasn't your fault... I know that if you had been there you would have done everything you could" she said smiling. Kayleigh hoped she had given him some sort of comfort or reassurance and was sure she had when she saw a small smile appear before it faded quickly. This was going to be an interesting mission, she thought as she, Sylar and Noah made their way to the van.


	2. What!

**A/N - Sadly I do not own heroes but i wish i did, only Kayleigh is mine. Just in case you were wondering, Kayleigh is an empath but doesn't realize it yet. Like Peter Petrelli she has quite a few powers accounted for. Anyway on with the story...**

They arrived at the bank in good time. SWAT teams surrounded the area and had closed off the bank, sadly this meant that it would be difficult to use her powers without them seeing - but, if they were needed she couldn't back out. She scanned the area with her X-Ray vision. It was difficult to tell which villain was which but knew they were the four standing. "How many are there?" came Noah's voice behind her.

"Four" she replied. "From what I could see, one is by the vault and the other three are huddled together - most probably making sure the hostages don't move". Out of the corner of her eye Kayleigh could see Sylar speaking to a member of the SWAT team - she began to worry as there was only so much her powers could protect her from. He was powerful - more powerful than her and she was vulnerable out in the open, his powers no longer neutralized. He could strike at any moment so she had to worry about her own life as well as saving the hostages and returning the villains to Primatech - could this day get any worse.

"I'm going in" Noah told her as he made his way underneath the police line and went to enter the building. Her eyes followed him to make sure he was okay and incase she was to be needed at any point - with much effort she simultaneously kept her ears open for Sylar. She could hear footsteps behind her , before Sylar appeared next to her. Kayleigh felt herself tremble slightly but was pulled out of her fear by crashing noises coming from inside. She ran into the building to find Noah struggling in the grip of Knox. She read his file and knew he received strength from the fear of others, so she pushed her fear of Sylar to the back of her mind and astral projection to position herself behind Knox. This threw him a bit as he attempted to attack the projection but failed each time before she generated fire from her hands and it hurled it across the room just missing Knox. The only downside to using the astral projection was that it drainer her energy as she had to work around it. She was suddenly flown back by Jesse's sound manipulation - she crashed into the wall and fell to the floor, temporarily unconscious. At this point Sylar stepped in to finish the fight and Kayleigh regained some consciousness as he used his telekinises to rip open his skull and steal his power.

She staggered to her feet and joined Noah outside, flinching as Jesse fell into a crumpled heap on the floor - dead. She watched as Noah brought Sylar back to the van, handcuffed - even though that wouldn't hold him for long. She noticed Sylar staring at her the whole journey back to Primatech, when they arrived he was taken up to Level 5 and as they walked down the corridor, Kayleigh turned to Noah and said "like I said before, men like him can never change".

Moments later Angela appeared asking what happened. Kayleigh watched as Noah filled her in on the details and when he mentioned Sylar's slip up the expression on her face became one of sorrow mixed with anger. "Why did he do it?" she asked to which Kayleigh - having been silent up until now - interjected

"People like him can never change and it's stupid to think they ever could". Her tone was one of malice and contempt and Angela stared into the glass wall which kept Sylar, she then turned and walked down the hallway to her office. Kayleigh leaned against the wall thinking about how she handled Angela and knew she was in the wrong. She was about to walk down to her office to apologise when she saw Angela storming down the corridor to meet her. "I'm sorry" Kayleigh said quickly, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, you were just trying to be a good mother... and it's been a long day" she finished. Angela merely nodded her head to signal her apology had been accepted, Kayleigh then walked in the other direction to fetch something warmer as there was still no heating from the broken electricity.

Meanwhile Peter transported himself to Sylar's room and held him up against the wall by his throat, enraged. He had been to the future to absorb Syla's ability hoping that he could save the world, not realising it would turn him into the monster that Sylar had become. He no effort he broke Sylar's neck, whose lifeless body fell limp to the ground. Angela stormed into the room only to be stopped by her son who used his telekenisis to choke her into receiving answers that had been plaguing him about his new _brother_.

"How could you betray me?" he screamed at her but when she didn't answer he proceeded to tear open her skull to retrieve the information he desired.

"Oh my God, Angela" Kayleigh's voice came from the other side of the glass, but before she could do anything to help Sylar had used his power to throw Peter against the wall - rendering him unconscious. Stunned, Kayleigh realised that she may have been too quick to judge Sylar - perhaps if given the chance people could change for the better. Sylar saved his mother, showing a compassion that she would never have thought was there. Maybe he could over come his hunger for power and perhaps she could be the one to help him.


	3. I Know Something You Don't Know

**A/N - Thanks for the Review TwistedThursday - much appreciated :) Slow relationship brewing between them, so sorry about that - I'm kinda of making the plot up as i go along after some random dream I had one time... Odd and random I know but anyway on with the story...  
**

Kayleigh supported Angela as she helped down the corridor and to her office. _What in the hell happened to Peter Petreli _- knowing him previously she would never have thought him capable of doing something like that. _Why did he attack his mother - did she even know? _She wondered as she reached Angela's office and placed her in the chair behind her desk.

"Can i get you anything, Angela?" she asked her. Angela, however, appeared not to have heard her - she was probably still shocked at what had just happened - Kayleigh was too. "Angela?" she tried again but when she received no response she came to the conclusion that it would be better to leave her alone to herself for a little while. But she would be back to check on her later. Kayleigh wandered back down to Sylar's cell with Peter still unconscious on the floor - she couldn't just leave him there so she used her card to open the door. As she stepped into the cell Sylar's head whipped around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her with slight annoyance - well that's how it sounded like to Kayleigh anyway.

"I can't just leave him here on the floor" she retorted. Sylar scoffed and she stared at him.

"So it's okay when Peter attacks his mother but when I kill others for my personal gain suddenly I am some kind of monster?" he asked her. Kayleigh was stunned - she hadn't been expecting this and quite frankly didn't know how to answer.

"Could you just help me place him on this table?" she asked, to which Sylar folded his arms and leaned against the wall - that she had anticipated. "You're so childish" she protested. "The difference is Peter was a good man - something just happened to him and you..." she paused trying to find words.

"Me?" he prompted her but she just shook her head unsure of what she wanted to say or what she should say. "You know what's funny?" he asked her.

"What? Me trying to get Peter onto this stretcher so I can tie him there?" she asked viciously.

"I know something you don't know" he replied in a very child-like voice, "and I don't care much for your vicious tone" he teased. Kayleigh lifted her head slightly to stare at him as she dragged Peter up onto the stretcher with some difficulty. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth, _right? _she asked herself - or perhaps this is just one of his mind games she concluded. Sylar simply stared at her, why hadn't she came back with a snappy retort - perhaps he had finally gotten to her which he was disappointed about because it meant their meetings could be much less fun. He would have to find a new way to entertain himself and at that thought he sauntered up to her and pulled her back by her hair violently. She grabbed onto his hand trying to push it away as tears began to sting her eyes and she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Get off!" she screamed at him, hurling her free hand at him attempting to find his face so she could punch him. But he just threw her into the wall - Kayleigh staggered as she tried to support herself against the glass - anything she had thought about him 'being able to change' previously had left her. She couldn't understand why he had attacked her so randomly after he had just saved his mother from being killed - perhaps he was someone she would never be able to fully understand no matter how much she tried.

Sylar stared into her intense absinthe eyes, almost loosing himself in their beauty. They were enticing and he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from hers - she broke it first and left the room. He watched her as she walked down the hallway, he long brown hair flowing behind her and bouncing with her movements. He suddenly turned his gaze to Peter's lifeless body wondering why he was thinking about her - she was doing something to him and he didn't like it. Suddenly he heard footsteps running down the corridor and saw Kayleigh appear again.

"Noah, what's going on?" she asked as Noah Bennett and a woman she hadn't met before came walking towards her.

"We've just found out where one of the escapees is" he informed her. "Stephen Canfield who can create vortexes" he added.

"Alright where can we find him?" she asked him.

"His residence" he replied, "but Angela wants us to bring Sylar with us again" he added downcast - and Kayleigh couldn't help but feel sorry for him again. Noah retrieved Sylar and together they made their way down to the van yet again and Kayleigh knew she wouldn't get any sleep this evening.


	4. An Unexpected Gesture

**A/N - Thanks again TwistedThursday :) I have no idea where this fits in in the series cause I'm just going by memory... perhaps I should actually look it up next time. Anyway on with the story.**

Noah, Sylar and Kayleigh approached the house with caution - it was pretty boarded up and looked as though no-one had occupied it for a long time. Kayleigh could faintly hear shuffling of feet coming from inside the house.

"I think there's more than one person in there" she blurted out to Noah who was standing beside her. He gave her a quizzical look - there was no way anyone else could be in there so assumed he had a hostage.

"It must be a hostage situation - maybe her knew we would come at some point" he suggested looking back again to the house.

"Well only one way to find out" came a voice from behind them - Sylar's and he began to make his way towards the front door.

"Well there's nothing like the direct approach" Kayleigh said looking to Noah before she followed Sylar up the steps towards the house. When Sylar threw the door open, Kayleigh recieved the shock of her life. "Claire!" she cried, "what are you doing here?" but before Claire could answer Stephen grabbed her from behind.

"You said that you were working alone" he said to her, outraged just as Noah appeared.

"Don't worry Claire I'll help you" he mouth to hear. Stephen saw this and in the blink of an eye created a vortex in the middle of the room before slipping out of sight. Claire screamed as she tried to hold onto the nearest thing she could grab - a chair. Meanwhile Sylar, Noah and Kayleigh grabbed onto pillars at the side of the room. Suddenly Claire's grip on the chair began to slip and Kayleigh was the only one close enough to reach out to her.

"Claire, grab my hand" she suggested reaching out her arm, Claire struggled to grab her hand at the risk of being sucked into the vortex. Suddenly she grabbed it and let go of the chair which was sucked into the vortex. "Lucky that wasn't you ey" Kayleigh stated in jest - but regretted it as Claire looked into her eyes - utterly terrified.

"Kay, I'm slipping" she told her and Kayleigh could hear the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, I've got you and it will take a lot more pull to make me let go" she said smiling in an attempt to comfort the almost distraught Claire. However, Kayleigh knew she wouldn't be able to hold onto her for much longer as the pull on the vortex was beginning to get stronger. Claire's grip began to slip slowly from her own and Kayleigh crinkled her brow as she strained to hold onto her. The vortex was getting larger and Kayleigh could see the fear in Claire's eyes as she realized her hand was slipping out of Kayleigh's grip. "No!" Kayleigh screamed as Claire was suddenly pulled from her grasp towards the vortex - she got nearer and nearer and Kayleigh eyes brimmed with tears, she would not be able to forgive herself if anything happened to Claire - and she knew Noah wouldn't either. Suddenly Sylar grabbed a hold of Claire's arm just before she entered the vortex and Kayleigh began to experience a wave of confusion as she watched Sylar hold onto Claire tightly - she turned her attention to Noah who's expression was the same as hers. With a loud bang, the vortex disappeared and Claire fell a couple of inches to the floor, immediately letting go of Sylar's hand.

Kayleigh rushed to her side to help her up."I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Claire" she stuttered but Claire waved her hand as if to say don't worry.

"You grabbed my hand and stopped me from being pulled in at the beginning" Claire started, "don't worry about it - in some way I owe you my life" she finished. Sylar looked at her in disbelief, as did Kayleigh.

"Claire, I realise you're angry with me" Sylar began, "but I'm sorry about what happened the other day" he added. "I didn't meant to hurt you intentionally" he tried to finish his sentence, but Claire held up a hand to stop him.

"Just slice open my head to take my power" she said tears filling her eyes, "I could have died" she choked, to which Kayleigh wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer to her. In all honesty though Kayleigh felt an overwhelming sense of pity for Sylar - he had only tried to help and had recieved no recognition - _wait hold up! _she though _he's a mass murdering psychopath and doesn't deserve any thanks even if he did save her life. _Kayleigh could not believe she had actually felt sorry for him and mentally slapped herself for doing so. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Noah approaching,

"Don't you dare speak to her Sylar, you hear me" he threatened. Kayleigh automatically released Claire so that her father could hold her - but was most surprised when she batted his extended arms away and proceeded to walk out of the front door. "Claire?" Noah asked confused - she span around to face him,

"I wanted to help him" she spat, "he wanted to make amends, he didn't want to have that ability" she continued, "I wanted to help him see his wife" she finished before she slammed the door behind her. Fair enough though Kayleigh thought to herself - as he didn't ask to have that problem.

Moments later, Noah turned the key in the ignition and turned to face his daughter, "Alright Claire, I'll let you help him" he told her.

"Really - no catch?" she asked shocked and suspicious.

"Yeah, if it means that much to you, I'll help you help him" he added smiling at her. "Just tell me where he is" he finished putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hes going to the Griffin Park Carousel" she said quietly to which Noah pushed his foot down on the pedal and they began speeding towards their destination.

When they arrived Claire got out of the car first and scanned the area - she came across him eventually sitting on a merry-go-round. Kayleigh watched as she approached him slowly and saw him snap his head to face her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her angrily.

"I came to help you see your family like I said I would" she replied.

"Well you're wasting your time - they didn't show up" he told her placing his head in his hands. Claire put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry" she said trying to comfort him.

"They're too afraid of me, of what I've become" he added beginning to weep and tears stung Claire's eyes as she realised the immense pain and suffering this man was experiencing. Suddenly her father appeared and held Stephen at gun point. "I'll make you a deal" Noah began, "if you kill Sylar, I'll set you free" he said trying to tempt him, "think you could see your family" he said.

"I don't know where they are" he began.

"I'll help you find them, just get rid of Sylar." he said.

"Dad, you can't be serious" Claire began, "I know he hurt me but..."

"But nothing Claire, that man is a murderer and doesn't deserve to live" he hesitated for a moment, "well Stephen, how about it?" he asked him, still holding the gun to his head.

"I don't want to be a monster" he replied and created his last vortex, sucking him into oblivion. Claire cast her eyes to the floor before she pushed past her father and headed towards Kayleigh and Sylar who stood there, motionless.

"How could you do that?" Claire screamed at her father, a few moments after he had gotten into the car.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"That man wanted to make amends for his wrong-doings and see his family" she said but Noah remained silent.

"He just doesn't understand" Sylar stated from the back seat of the car, "he doesn't know what it's like to be special, to have abilities" he added with a smirk on his face.

"Honestly Sylar, why stick your foot in it?" Kayleigh snapped and when he tried to answer she held up a hand to silence him - she didn't want to hear one of his excuses as she knew it was just to stir up trouble.

"Get out" Noah said to Claire, "and you'll remain at home so that you can stay safe" he added getting out of his side of the car. Kayleigh could see them talking for a moment but thought it best to just sit quiet and not get involved with their family issues. They embraced before Claire trundled into the house and Noah drove them back to Primatech.

Kayleigh was annoyed - she didn't want Sylar to come along on anymore missions with her or Noah, he was inconsiderate and constantly wanted to stir up trouble. She knew that Angela was the one person she needed to see about it so she knocked on her door but there was no answer. She tried again - no answer. Kayleigh opened the door and was met with a horrible sight. Angela Petrelli was sitting in her chair eyes clouded and expressionless and Kayleigh realised that she was in some sort of coma.

**This chapter is longish to make up for the shortness of the last one, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :)**


	5. Maybe I Was Wrong?

**Okay for some reason the previous chapter was deleted so I had to write it again, it's brief just so you can understand what happened so sorry if it's bad but hope you still continue reading it :)**

Kayleigh stood there utterly shocked at what she saw - Angela in a coma, _what was happening? _Suddenly Noah and the Haitian appeared in the doorway and ushered her out of the room, "we'll take care of this" Noah said as he closed the door behind her. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to leave Angela there like that but knew that Noah would definitely take care of her.

She made her way down the corridor and turned towards Sylar's cell, slid her key through and opened the door,

"hello again" she said stepping cautiously towards him as he stood against the wall,

"Kayleigh, I wasn't expecting you" he said,

"people never expect me, I just show up" she replied smirking, he smiled - _very funny _he thought to himself as that was what he used to do, just show up - but for all the wrong reasons. Kayleigh stood there debating in her mind whether to tell him about his mother, or maybe leave it alone, but he did have a right to know she thought to herself, but then again she didn't know what was wrong with her. _Urgh why is this so difficult _she thought.

"Is everything okay?" Sylar asked her, but was careful not to show too much sympathy even though she looked quite distressed. Kayleigh looked up at him and decided she may as well tell him, after all she is his mother,

"It's you mother" she began, "there's something wrong with her but we don't know what it is" she appeared to speak the words hastily, "she's in some kind of paralyzed state and we don't understand how or why" she finished looking towards him hoping for an answer, any answer.

Sylar honestly hadn't been expecting that, he didn't really believe it but when he looked into her eyes he knew she was telling the truth,

"I don't know what to say" he began, it was hard hearing this as Angela treated him like a human being, not a monster, _what was going to happen now that she could no longer help him?_

_***Meanwhile***_

Arthur smiled now that he would be able to get on with his plans quickly without much trouble, Angela had people who worked for her but now that she was paralyzed it might keep the preoccupied for a while - well except Kayleigh - she was someone to watch out for. Eventually she could be manipulated, but for the meantime it was necessary to get her out of the picture. He turned to Flint, Knox, Maury Parkman and Daphne, his loyal followers and was ready to speak to them.

"It's good to back" he began in a voice of authority, "and my plan will take place as planned - but I need something taken care of" he added scanning the room, his eyes fell on Maury who was becoming weak, he always thought humiliation was the most successful form of punishment for failure. "Maury, you have been a disappointment lately" he began coldly as he closed the gap between them,

"please Arthur give me a chance to make it right, I'll do anything required" he replied hastily as he saw Arthur approach him. Maury was hoping that he could try and redeem himself otherwise there was a high probability that Arthur was going to kill him.

"I want you to take care of Kayleigh, a girl working with Angela - this is her picture, but **don't** kill her" he stressed the 'don't' so that Maury would understand perfectly this time. "she could prove to be useful later" he added, but before he could command anything else Maury fled the room with the picture. Arthur laughed to himself, he knew that Maury left so quickly so that he couldn't change his mind and decide to kill him - _I love this power over others, especially the weak and vulnerable_.

***

Kayleigh looked at Sylar, this was obviously quite hard for him to hear, "sorry but I thought I should let you know" she said putting an hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Why?" he replied shrugging it off,

"because she's your mother and you obviously care about her" she replied with a smile, "I know that underneath everything you really want t change and I'm sorry I judged you before" she added with a smile, "even after everything you did, what you have done recently shows me that I was wrong about you" she finished practically beaming - hopefully this would leave him feeling a little bit better.

Sylar stared at her utterly dumbfounded,"well I hadn't been expecting that" he said after a few moments of silence - he really hadn't

"well I can be quite unpredictable" she replied with a smirk and then thought she should go and check on Angela, "I'm just going to go and check up on your mother" she added before she left the room.

Unaware that Maury Parkman was lurking in the shadows she made her way down the corridor towards Angela's office. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turned just in time to see Maury Parkman standing there, but before she could attack him with one of her abilities her vision became blurred as she began to witness her worst nightmare coming alive before her eyes. Maury watched her fall the floor, a smile plastered on his face - now that the job was done, he fled the scene of the crime ready to be rewarded by Arthur as he had done everything asked of him this time.

"What?" Noah asked as he and the Haitian left the hospital where they had just laid down Angela, "Kayleigh, can you hear me?" he asked bending down to check her pulse, "she's breathing and she has a pulse but she's not moving" he said to the Haitian looking worried.

***

Sylar leaned against the window of his cell looking out - well looking for Kayleigh, he liked speaking to her and maybe she could give him more information about his mother. Suddenly he saw Noah carry a limp Kayleigh down the corridor with the Haitian following close behind. He watched in shock as they laid her on some kind of hospital bed next to his mother, _what happened? _he thought beginning to get angry as there was nothing he could do to help them now.


	6. Again, What!

**There will be a real twist in the storyline here... hopefully you will approve. On with Chapter 6 :)**

Sylar hit the wall angrily. _What happened to her? _he thought - apart from his mother, she was the only one who was willing to give him a second chance. He looked to the floor and noticed that she had dropped her key card - was it by purpose or accident he wasn't sure. Sylar looked into the cell next to his and saw Peter Petrelli lying there and instantly knew what he had to do.

"What happened to her?" Noah asked the Haitan as Kayleigh was laid down on the 'hospital bed' next to Angela.

"It's difficult to tell" he replied before Noah received a call from his wife - she and Claire had gone after Eric Doyle at the puppet master's theatre but as she was about the give the address and practically ask for back-up the line went dead. "I'm sorry I have something I need to do" he said to the Haitian before he left the room.

***

Sylar entered Peter's cell carefully and ran to his side. He took away all the tubes and monitors and unstrapped him. Peter woke with a start grabbing him by the throat and pushing him away. "P-P-Peter stop" he choked and Peter let him go allowing him to fall to the floor.

"I can't believe they locked me up like that" he said through gritted teeth, "how could mother let them do that to me?" he continued.

"She didn't want to see you become a monster like me" he said casually to which Peter punched him in the nose.

"Don't you dare - I am not like you, I will never be like you, do you understand?" he asked clenching his fist to which Sylar nodded - they were definitely not seeing eye to eye and Sylar regretted his decision to let Peter out even though he knew he needed him.

"Speaking of dear mother" he began, "something's happened to her and I need your help" Peter scoffed and grabbed hold of the key card to open the door.

"I'm doing it for her - not you, are we clear?" he asked Sylar.

"Crystal" Sylar replied through gritted teeth, "I'll lead the way" he stated trying to regain some power in the situation. Peter nodded and followed. They walked down the corridor and found Angela with Kayleigh lying right next to her. "I need you to see what's wrong with her" Sylar said as they approached Angela.

Peter nodded and used his telepathic ability to delve into her mind. He got nothing except a symbol of Pinehurst. "It's this symbol" he said pulling out a card, "I think I need to go there to get some more information" he added.

"Don't you mean _we_?" Sylar asked to which Peter scoffed again and walked over to Kayleigh. He stroked her hair and placed a free strand of brown hair behind her ear. He then attempted to delve into her mind. Sylar watched as Peter put his hand on Kayleigh's and a feeling of anger rushed over him - why was he feeling like this? He thought - it was an emotion he hadn' experienced except when killing his victims, why was he suddenly so angry to see Peter touch Kayleigh.

"She's trapped in some kind of nightmare" Peter informed him sounding worried, "there's nothing we can do" he added looking down at her one last time and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Sylar could no longer contain himself anymore and used telekenisis to launch Peter to the other side of the room.

"Oh, so the gloves come off now" Peter replied sending a bolt of lightning across the room to Sylar. "What makes you think she would feel the same about you - you're a murderer and nobody can ever fully love a murderer" he half shouted. Sylar used his ability to choke him slowly.

"You've never shown any interest in her before - why now?" Sylar asked taking steps closer towards him.

"Because I went to the future and did not like what I saw, you know the famous phrase 'you don't know what you want till it's gone'" he began, "well I felt that when I saw you and Kayleigh together in the future" he shouted through clenched teeth. Sylar dropped him suddenly out of pure shock. "I couldn't bear to see you two so happy together when I realised I had feelings for her but had never realised it" he added before using Sylar's power against him and knocking him out. He certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that they had a young child called Noah as he could potentially lose her for good.

***

Moments later he arrived at the entrance to Pinehurst - Sylar was now locked up and there was no chance he would be getting out anytime soon. He strolled into the building and entered a large room with oak doors and the sight that greeted him almost made him double over with shock. Arthur Petrelli stood there facing him. "I've been expecting you son" he said walking over to him. All words had lost Peter as he stared at his father. "Come now, are you not happy to see your father?" he asked. "Give your father a hug" he said stretching out his arms and wrapping his son in a hug.

Peter tried to hug his father back but an odd feeling consumed him as he fell to the floor. "What?" he questioned trying to generate electricity but couldn't. Arthur Petrelli simply beamed - "You no longer have your powers Peter" he said rendering his son completely confused, "because I have them now" he added.

**This chapter was interesting to write and I hope you like the twist in the story. In the next chapter I promise that Kayleigh and Sylar will reunite. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**


	7. Run

Kayleigh gasped as she finally came out of her warped state of mind. It had taken her much effort to free herself from that nightmare and was lacking energy as a consequence. She scanned her surroundings and saw Angela lying next to her - eyes open - still in a comatose state. She got off the bed and wearily made her way out of the room. From the looks of things she had been out for the count for a while. She wandered down the hallway to find nobody there, _maybe they're on a mission _she thought to herself. She made a quick stop in the dressing room (where employees could freshen up from long hours of work) and roughly showered and found a new pair of light colored jeans and a plain white vest top.

As she left the room after briefly drying her hair which had now formed waves, she noticed that Peter wasn't in his cell. She ran to the room to try and see what had happened but remembered that she had dropped her key. She mentally scolded herself before she noticed that Sylar was strapped down in his cell. Suddenly the straps flew off as did the various tubes attatched to him.

"Well I never thought I'd see that" she said through the intercom. Sylar looked up and stared at her.

"You're alright?" he asked, in all honesty shocked that she was standing there in front of him apparently fine, "what happened to you?" he continued.

"Let's not go into that - the important thing is that I'm fine" she told him, "but I can't help but wonder why you're so concerned" she prompted raising one eyebrow. Sylar looked at the floor most likely searching for an answer.

"I don't know... because you're the only one who thinks I could change and I would rather have you than someone like Noah 'train' me" he replied. Kayleigh sighed as she was hoping for a different answer - she thought that maybe he liked her, how wrong she was.

"I need to go to Pinehurst to help Peter" he said hurriedly, looking at her, "you could either come or stay - I don't mind either way" he added, secretly hoping that she would work with him - but maybe Peter was right, could someone ever truly love a murderer.

"I'll go, but you'll need to fill me in" she said, "how the heck did Peter get out of his cell in the first place?" she asked.

"Long story short, I needed his help to find out what was wrong with Angela and he caught me off-guard" she informed her, not wanting to go into the full details. He swept past her, leading the way and Kayleigh followed by his side. They carried on walking until they reached the end of the corridor.

"Do you know what would get us there much quicker?" she inquired smiling, "me" she added before he even had time to answer. She grabbed a hold of his hand and sped off towards Pinehurst knowing vaguely where she was going. Sylar felt a warmth flow over him when she held his hand, and had to look away from her when they arrived in front of Pinehurst so she wouldn't see him blushing. "See wasn't that much quicker than taking the van" she said playfully before she asked "do you know where Peter is?" understanding the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"He's in a testing lab - we had better go quickly" he said, "I don't know what they're going to do to him" he added with sympathy in his voice. Even though Peter had attacked him verbally and physically he didn't feel that anybody she would tested on, he had already felt the pain and anger from an previous experience not too long ago.

They entered the building cautiously, hoping they wouldn't run into anyone who could recognise them - so far so good as they ascended to the third floor. "I hope Peter's okay" she said quietly to which Sylar felt a little envious - had she been worried about me, he thought - or did she lie about everything she had ever said to me. These feelings began to gnaw their way at him until he was whipped out of his thoughts by the sound of Mohinder Suresh. He walked ahead of her and noticed Peter on a lab table - "found him" he said motioning Kayleigh towards him.

Together they entered the room and Sylar used his telekenisis to throw Suresh to the other side of the room whilst Kayleigh worked to undo Peter. "Are you okay, they haven't done anything to you have they?" she asked concerned.

"He took my powers" Peter replied and Kayleigh could head the fear in his voice.

"Who, Suresh?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"My father" he replied. Kayleigh stood there completely stricken - that was the last thing she would have expected, wasn't Arthur Petrelli supposed to be dead.

Suddenly he appeared at the doorway, "Run Peter" she whispered in his ear, "you can't help yourself now - only we can". Peter didn't need her words of wisdom to know that he was in danger. He simply nodded and sprinted from the room leaving Kayleigh and Sylar to face his father.

"Mohinder, leave him" he said as Suresh repeatedly smacked Sylar's head against the floor, Kayleigh would have helped sooner if Sylar did not have Claire's power of spontaneous regeneration. Suresh did as he was commanded and left Sylar's lifeless body on the floor, even if it was with reluctance.

"Well, well, well" he said in a cold patronizing voice "I've been waiting for you for a very long time" he said as Sylar stood up to face him full of anger.

**Sorry for the slow beginning, but there will be more action in the next chapter I promise.**


	8. What Have I Done?

Sylar stood there motionless as his father walked towards him. "Come now, I have much to tell you" he said to him and motioned him to follow him. He turned to Mohinder who was still completely shocked, "there a new test subject" he said pointing straight at Kayleigh. _Oh no, he did not just point straight at me, did he? Maybe there's someone behind me _she thought beginning to fear for her own life.

"Leave Kayleigh out of this" Sylar protested and Arthur realised that he had feelings for this girl.

"No, I don't think so. You see, you both got rid of my last test subject so now one of you will have to pay for the consequences and I doubt you want it to be yourself" he explained with a ruthlessness that Kayleigh never knew he had. "Come Sylar" he added again glaring at him.

"Not until you promise you won't do anything to hurt her" he said moving in front of her and shielding her from both Mohinder and his father.

"I didn't want it to come to this" Arthur replied using the telekenisis he stole from Peter against Sylar, lifting him off the ground and leading him down the hallway.

"Stop! Get off me!" he yelled, "Kayleigh" he screamed as he couldn't do anything to release his father's grasp on him - "I'll come back for you" he added before his father turned the corner and led him into another room.

Kayleigh stood there oblivious to the fact that Mohinder was coming towards her with a needle - he'll come back for me? Why? she thought to herself until she heard the footsteps of Mohinder behind her. She whipped around and kicked him across the room - where had that strength come from she thought as she vacated the room towards the voices of Sylar and his father.

***

"You're mother is manipulating you, can't you see that" snapped Arthur Petrelli as he let Sylar fall to the floor. "You never knew what really happened - why you were put up for adoption" he added. "I did it for your own safety. Your mother tried to drown you in the bathtub when she saw your future" he said looking towards the floor, "I wanted to protect you and get you away from her" he said.

"I don't believe you" Sylar spat back, "why should I when you gave Kayleigh the death sentence" he added.

Arthur let out a loud hearty laugh which seemed to echo around the room, "do you honestly think she would ever truly care for someone like you. You're a monster and a murderer - people like you can never be truly loved" he told him harshly. "Why do you continue to care about her?" he questioned him but Sylar used his telekenisis and sent him into the wall opposite.

"I'm not a monster" he yelled, pinning Arthur to the wall.

***

Kayleigh stood outside, hearing bits of their conversation and couldn't help but feel sorry for Sylar - his own mother tried to kill him, that's enough to turn anyone against other people she thought. Suddenly Mohinder grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Get off!" she screamed wacking him around the face. She then concentrated on him and used an energy beam to launch him into the room occupied by Arthur and Sylar - big mistake she thought as Mohinder struggled to get up. "Arthur, she has powers" he informed him to which Sylar stopped pinning his father to the wall and concentrated on Kayleigh standing out side.

"I know she does because I had to control her so that I could continue with my plans. On our side, I was expecting you to use everything in the la to neutralise her" he said in an angry tone, obviously annoyed with Suresh's stupidity.

"What, you put me in that nightmare" she cried, anger rising inside her. She could no longer control herself and formulated fire and was about to hurl it at Arthur when he used telekenisis to imobalise her. "Let me go" she screamed at him.

"Not until I know you can be trusted. Suresh, get the injection that will prevent her from using her powers" he said smirking.

"You can't do this" she cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Sylar help me, be the man that I know you are" she pleaded as single tear fell down her cheek. Sylar stood there, unsure of what to do. "Please" she begged but was beginning to give up hope as she saw a blankness in his eyes. Just at that moment Peter arrived but stopped short when he saw Kayleigh imobalised and Sylar doing nothing to stop it.

"Let her go" Peter said stepping in to the room.

"Peter, I told you to run - don't be stupid. Please just save yourself and get help" she said through gritted teeth as her muscles began to hurt from being frozen for so long.

Peter turned on Sylar for a moment, "why aren't you helping her - I thought you cared about her" he pleaded.

"Caring is for the weak" Sylar simply replied before he hurled Peter out of the window allowing him to fall seven stories.

"No!" Kayleigh screamed as tears began to fall from her face. Mohinder returned with the injection and Kayleigh's scream filled the room as the injection began to take effect and rendered her unable to use her powers. She glared at Sylar as she fell to the floor before she was escorted out of the room by Mohinder to a cell and Sylar put his face in his hands as he regretted everything that had just happened. _What have I done? _he thought.

**Sorry if this was a little difficult to follow but I wanted to cram in so much stuff all at once. In the next chapter we will see what becomes of Sylar and Kayleigh's now fractured relationship. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it :)**


	9. Fractured Relationship

**The longish part in italics is a memory, just so you know.**

Kayleigh was thrown into a room by Suresh who slammed the door violently behind her. She sunk to her knees trying to work out what had just happened. Everything she had ever thought about Sylar was a lie - if only she had her powers she could have prevented Peter's fall, _is he dead? _she thought as tears began to fall down her face and onto the floor. She remembered the first time she had met Peter

_Kayleigh walked into the cell to find a young man sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor. He was quite good looking and he noticed her as she brought a tray of food and pills._

_"I thought you would be Elle" he said looking up._

_"She's been called to attend to some business" Kayleigh explained, "I'm her replacement, Kayleigh" she added._

_"Thanks" Peter said as she set the tray down on the table next to his bed._

_"I trust everything is comfortable for you - since you insist on being here for a while" she asked._

_"Yes thankyou" he replied politely. He definitely wasn't like the other people with special abilities who came here out of choice or forced to for the matter. "How long have you been working here?" Peter asked trying to make light conversation._

_"A few years actually" she replied. Kayleigh felt sorry for him, he seemed so lonely - as if Elle wasn't giving him enough company. She felt it was her duty to add a sense of normality to his life. _

_***_

_They spoke for what seemed like hours when really only about forty minutes had passed. "I'm sorry I've got to go now" Kayleigh said getting up, "I should have been back a while ago actually - but you distracted me" she said playfully._

_"I hope I will see more of you during my time here, I like speaking to you" he replied smiling. He had thought that their interactions would have been weird but she just took it in her stride and he noticed how down to earth she was. He could really see himself getting along with her in the near future._

_Kayleigh couldn't help but wonder why Peter had admitted himself to the institution - he seemed like such a nice guy even though bad things had happened to him. She would definitely like to see a lot more of him. However, this was short lived as soon after their encounter Peter left with Adam Monroe and left no trace as to where he was going._

Kayleigh was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened - it was Sylar. She stood up quickly and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I can't believe you did that" she whispered choking at his vacant expression.

"I did what had to be done" he replied. Kayleigh could no longer contain her fury and launched herself at him. She repeatedly punched him in the chest with her fists and with each slam Sylar could feel her hatred growing and it almost brought a tear to his eye. She suddenly stopped feeling exhausted and turned to walk away from him - but he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen" he pleaded, hoping she would believe him but knew deep down that she probably wouldn't be able to trust him again.

"Don't lie to me" she cried as tears welled up in her eyes, "I can't believe I ever thought that you could change. I hate myself for giving you a second chance" she added as tears began to fall down her face. Sylar tried to wrap his arms around her to comfort him but she pushed him away violently. "Don't touch me" she almost shouted with bitter resentment. Sylar cast a look to the floor before he spoke up,

"Peter isn't dead". Kayleigh stared at him as more tears fell down her porcelain cheek.

"What do you mean, I saw you throw him out of the window - he fell seven stories with no powers. How could he survive?" she snapped.

Sylar hesitated for a moment but walked towards her. "Because I saved him" he said plainly. Kayleigh looked into his deep brown eyes,

"how you I know you aren't lying to me" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Because I would never want to hurt you" he replied as tears welled in his eyes. "You were willing to give me another chance when nobody else would, I owe you really" he added but then regretted what he said immediately.

"f you owe me or don't want to hurt me why didn't you save me when I pleaded and begged for your help" she screamed at him as tears slid down her cheeks. "Answer me!" she screamed again. Sylar stood there unable to speak and when she realised he wouldn't speak up she slapped him hard across the face. "Get out" she said sternly with a look that could kill. He opened his mouth to speak but she slapped him again before tears welled up in her eyes - hurting him would not get her the answer she so desperately desired.

"I don't know" he replied weakly and for the first time in his life Sylar felt truly guilty. "I didn't realise the consequences of my actions before it was too late" he whispered as a single tear slid down his rugged cheek. Kayleigh almost gasped at the sight of him, he looked truly remorseful but she didn't know whether this was all part of some plan.

"Arthur filled me with doubt about you and my mother, but now I realise that he was wrong about you" he added as another tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry" he said and cast his glance to the floor unable to look into her eyes of burning hatred that could almost see into his soul.

"Words don't mean a thing" she told him meekly "I don't know whether I can ever trust you again let alone feel anything for you" she added harshly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you" she snapped and pulled his head up to face hers. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes as Sylar realised that whatever future they might have had together was now completely shattered.

**I hope this scene wasn't too mushy cause I wanted to get across some intensity. In the next chapter there will be some action and I think that Syla and Kayleigh will reunite, but I don't know. Suggestions would be welcome :)**


	10. Escape!

There was silence in the cell for a few moments as neither Kayleigh nor Sylar knew what to say to one another. Exasperated and hurt Kayleigh took a seat on the floor and held her head in her hands.

"I wish I knew what I could do or say to make you change your mind" Sylar spoke up breaking the silence - but his tone was still weak. Kayleigh didn't know how to reply to him - she was sill furious with what he did but a part of her wanted to forgive him. She was torn and couldn't make up her mind. "I don't know whether Peter told you about the future did he?" Sylar asked hoping for an answer. Kayleigh looked up and shook her head. "You and I have a future together and I would give anything to make sure that could still happen" he told him smiling lightly. Tears welled in her eyes - it was amazing how many times she had cried in the past few minutes.

"There is no future for us" she said coldly as she stood up to look him in the eye as she said that. Sylar knew that there was no hope and couldn't bear to try anymore because he didn't want to be hurt more. She turned her glance away from him - she couldn't stand looking at him it would just make her even more angry.

"Sylar, Arthur wants to speak to you." Suresh said as he walked through the door. "Now as well so hurry up" he snapped and Sylar moved towards the door but stopped short when he noticed another needle in Suresh's hand.

"What's the needle for?" he asked quickly and Kayleigh whipped her head around to see the needle.

"Well she needs more doses to suppress her powers" he informed them both smirking.

"I thought it got rid of my powers completely" she said beginning to tremble.

Suresh just laughed, "no, only Arthur can completely take away powers using his ability - that's how Peter lost his" he told her, "I need to keep giving you doses so that you cannot use your powers until Arthur decides whether you are infact useful to him. Keep still now, this won't hurt abit" he said with a sneer. Kayleigh stood strong in an act of defiance. "You stupid girl - you're no match for my powers" Suresh said laughing as he continued to come towards her.

"No, but I am" Sylar voice rang across the room as he used telekinesis to hurl Mohinder against the wall. He fell to the floor but began to stagger upwards. "Don't think just run" Sylar shouted as Kayleigh stood there in shock. "Go now, I'll make sure you can escape" he added. Kayleigh nodded absent minded and ran from the room before Mohinder could attack her. As she ran down the corridor she could hear angry shouts and loud noises that sounded as though someone had been hurled into the wall - even though he had hurt her Kayleigh thought of Sylar and how he had just saved her. She stopped on the floor confused - he had allowed her to be injected but then saved her from it happening a second time, it just didn't make sense. She peeked around the corner before she sprinted to the stairs - it was a much safer way to reach the bottom floor as she was less likely to run into anyone. She saw the exit in sight as she burst through the door that led to the lobby. Kayleigh slowed her pace down so that she would not look suspicious, she casually walked out of the building and ran as fast as she could down the road without looking behind her or stopping to catch her breath.

***

Sylar stared down at the almost unconscious Mohinder, "It's useless trying to hurt me, I'll just regenerate" he said smugly and Suresh realised that there was no point in fighting anymore. He stood up defeated just as Arthur strolled into the room,

"apparently Kayleigh has just escaped" he said looking to Sylar and Suresh, "I want an answer" he added in a tone of annoyance.

"I help free her" Sylar replied, "there was no reason for her to be here so I let her go" he added hoping that Arthur wouldn't use any of his powers against him. He stared at him fce contorted with anger before he replied,

"no matter. I wondered what was taking you so long to arrive after I asked Mohinder to tell you that I needed to see you" he began, "what I wanted to say was that I know you saved Peter from that fall and saving Kayleigh means that you have the ability to emphathise. As a result of this you do not need to kill in order to obtain powers, you would use the same way as Peter's empathic mimicry" he added before asking him to follow him. "Oh and Mohinder that formula isn't going to make itself" he added to which Suresh nodded and left the room after them.

Arthur led Sylar down the corridor to a cell. "In here you'll find someone with an ability - it's your task to obtain without harming them" he informed him before walking off. Sylar opened he door steadily and was shocked to find Elle shackled to the floor a mixture of rage and hurt in her eyes, similar to that of Kayleigh's.

"You!" she screamed as she hurled a bolt of lightning at him, burning his flesh and heating his entire body. The pain was unbearable as he slipped into unconsciousness - I wonder how much more of this I'll have to go through until she tires he thought as he regenerated and stood to face her waiting for another blast of lightning.

**Sorry for the short chapter, and don't worry Sylar and Kayleigh will cross paths again in the near future, you'll just have to be patient :). The end of the fanfiction is in sight and there is more action to come as well :)**


	11. Future Revealed

**A/N - the large bit in italics is the future as Peter saw/experienced it.  
**

She had been running for just under a mile now and she was beginning to get tired - she wasn't using to running like this. Suddenly her superspeed kicked in and Kayleigh ended up at Primatech in almost the blink of an eye. She burst through the levels and towards the fifth floor hoping Angela wouldn't be in the same state she was left in.

"Kayleigh, so nice of you to join us" came the familiar voice of Angela Petrelli.

"Angela, you're awake" she said beaming, "how?" she asked.

"Matt Parkman" she said simply before explaining that he had gone into her mind to save her from Arthur's power. Just then Matt Parkman appeared with a short blonde haired girl by his side and Peter. Her mouth almost dropped open at the sight of him.

"It is true then, you're safe" she said wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Peter stroked her hair and held her close to him - what he wouldn't give to tell her not to let go.

"It's nice to see you too" he replied.

"You're not hurt too badly are you?" she asked him releasing him from the hug.

"Nope" he said brightly, "I'll survive" he added playfully.

"I don't mean to break up this little reunion" Angela said, "but I need to know whether Arthur discussed any of his plans while you were there" she added.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear anything" she said, "how did you know I was there?" she asked suspiciously.

"Peter informed me and told me there was something planned, I was hoping I could know so that we could be prepared" she said and Kayleigh could hear the irritant tone in her voice. She thought for a moment and then remembered something - how could she almost forget about it.

"He mentioned a catalyst" she suddenly said, looking down at the floor, "I don't know what it's for though" she said.

"That's okay, I do" she said pacing the floor for a moment,, "it all fits now. The future you saw Peter where everyone had powers - the catalyst will give people powers" she said. "I'll be back in a minute" she added before leaving the room. Kayleigh then remembered something Sylar had mentioned about there being a future for her and himself.

"Peter" she began as his turned to face her, "what happened to me in the future and please don't lie" she asked but Peter stayed silent so she continued, "Sylar said that he and I were together in the future, is that true?" she asked.

Peter shuffled his feet for a moment before he sighed, "I can't lie to you" he said, "not only are you two together but you have a child called Noah" he added. She stared at him dumbfounded before he began to tell her what he saw.

_***_

_Sylar was making pancakes as his son Noah sat by the table. "Here you are" he said as he served a couple of pancakes onto a plate and put it infront of his son. Suddenly Kayleigh appeared at the bottom of the stairs checking her make-up in the mirror. She doesn't need to Sylar thought, she is already beautiful. Kayleigh walked into the room and saw her son digging into his pancakes._

_"Hey trooper" she said to which Noah looked up, "have you got everything ready for school today?" she asked to which Noah shook his head slowly, "do you mind doing tht now so we're not rushing later." Noah and gave his mother a hug and a kiss before disappearing upstairs. Kayleigh suddenly felt warm hands wrap themselves around her waist and Sylar's head resting on her shoulder._

_"You're hands are warm" she said to which he twirled her around to face him and planted a kiss on her lips. They broke apart for a moment and she looked into his deep brown eyes to which she had grown to love so much before she kissed him again. Her tongue passionately danced around Sylar's as she puled herself closer to him. She heard a cough to the side of her and broke from him to notice Peter standing there._

_"Pete" she said surprised, "long time no see. What brings you here" she added._

_"I want to speak to Sylar" he said to which Kayleigh and Sylar both raised an eyebrow._

_"I answer to Gabriel now, surely you know that" Sylar told him and then he realised this Peter was from the past. He led him into a room as Kayleigh followed, completely forgetting about her son for a moment. Sylar drew an image of the future at Peter's command and when he was done all three gasped when they saw their demolished city._

_"Mum, I need help" came Noah's sweet voice and Kayleigh left them to tend to her son. As she left Peter pinned Sylar to the wall and ordered to have his power and after moments of struggling Sylar finally obliged. Suddenly the front door burst open as Claire, Knox and Daphne walked into the room planning to kill Peter. A large fight ensued as Kayleigh and her son appeared at the bottom of the stairs,_

_"wait here Noah" sh said as she hurled a lightning bolt at Claire - in the past she would never have tried to kill Claire, but she had changed. Claire was hit but immediately regenerated herself, whilst this was happening Knox took a hold of Noah and threatened to kill him if Kayleigh, Peter and Sylar did not keep at bay. Kayleigh threw Knox into a table using the telekinesis she had obtained from Sylar using her empathic mimicry. However, Knox threw the table at her but ended up hitting her son Noah, she fell on her knees to catch he child and held him in her arms as tears poured from her eyes. Knox stumbled over to her and used his enhances strength to shove his hand through her head, automatically killing her. Enraged, Sylar launched Knox and continued to beat him senseless until that familar glowing erupted from his hands. Peter tried in vain to help him control his ability but Sylar exploded destroying all of Costa Verde and killing over 200,000 people._

_***_

Tears filled Kayleigh's eyes as he finished telling her of her future - Sylar was able to gain control of his hunger and they had a child. It was all too much for her to take in, but she didn't have time to try and absorb all the information as Angela stormed into the room.

"Claire is the catalyst." she said as both Kayleigh and Peter looked up to face her, "she's in grave danger, you'll find her at Stephen Canfield's previous residents - go now, she's with her father but he can't protect her if something were to happen to her"

"Why have you seen it, what's going to happen?" Kayleigh asked pushing all previous thoughts and emotions to the back of her mind.

"Sylar and Elle are coming for her and will stop at nothing to take her back to Arthur, you have to prevent this at all costs" she said before motioning them to leave and ask no more questions - she was running out of time.

"Peter, you are to locate the Haitan for me" she said as Kayleigh left the room.

Kayleigh used her superspeed to show up at the Canfield residence, hopefully Elle and Sylar hadn't showed up yet. Even though he had saved her, she needed to stop him from getting the catalyst and using it for Arthur's plan - she would do whatever it took even if it meant killing him in the process - she had to for the future.

"Noah, you and Claire are in danger" she said as she burst through the door, "quickly you don't have much time, you need to leave - now" she added hastily.

Suddenly Sylar and Elle came bursting through the door, "Claire's coming with us" Elle snapped as Noah stood infront of his daughter.

"Over my dead body" Noah replied

"With pleasure" Elle replied as she tried to send a blot of lightning towards him - but got nothing. "What?" she asked as Sylar tried to use his telekinesis to throw Noah across the room.

"My powers aren't working either" he said.

"At least we've been trained to work without powers" Noah said to Kayleigh as they walked towards Sylar and Elle. Noah smacked Sylar across the face with his gun as Kayleigh kiked Elle in the stomach sending her to the floor.

"Long time no see, Kay" Elle said through gritted teeth as she got up clutching her stomach.

"And I'll make sure I don't have to see your sorry face again" she said angrily as she punched her in the nose. Elle stumbled backwards and grabbed Kayleigh's hair yanking to and smacking her head against the wall. "I'm glad to see you have some fight in your, I thought it would just be child's play" Kayleigh snarled as she headbutted Elle and sent her doubling back.

"You bitch!" she screamed as she hurled herself towards her but Kayleigh grabbed her arm and twisted it back. She shoved her against the wall and repreatedly banged her head against it until Elle sunk to the floor apparently unconscious.

"Noah!" Kayleigh screamed as she saw him struggling with Sylar but turned to see Elle pointing a gun directly at Noah. In an instant she began running at Elle but she fired and Kayleigh stopped short as she watched Claire dive infront of the speeding bullet to protect her father. Claire's scream of agony echoed across the room and Kayleigh ran over to her and held her hand firmly on her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Get her out of here, my car is just outisde" Noah screamed as he knocked Sylar across the head with a poll lying on the floor and did the same to Elle just as Kayleigh lifted Claire and tried to carry her out of the building. Kayleigh laid her in Noah's car and got in next to her. She placed Claire's head on her lap as she tried to stop the blood pouring out of her shoulder. Seconds later Noah got in the car, turned the keys in the ignition and sped off.

"Claire, can you hear me" Kayleigh said as she saw Claire's eyes start to drift. "Claire?!" she asked as Noah sped towards their home. "Please, Claire answer me" she said as Claire began to drift into unconsciousness.

**Hope this wasn't too hard to follow and I realise it is probably quite long but I wanted to cram in a lot of action particularly between Elle and Kayleigh :) Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**


	12. It's Time

Kayleigh, still carrying Claire, rushed into the room and layed her on the nearest available couch. "She's losing a lot of blood quickly" she stated, "quick I'll need some sort of bandage to stop it and some tweesers to remove the bullet, it's too late to take her to a hopsital" she added urging Claire's mother to get the things needed for her, "some antiseptic would be good too" she said looking down at Claire who had regained consciousness. She put a strand of her delicate blonde hair behind her ear and smiled down at her, "you're going to be fine, I won't let anything happen to you" she told her trying to reassure her but a thought kept lurking at the back of her mind, _what if she didn't make it? _She quickly pushed it away as Mrs. Bennett handed her the utensils she needed and immediately got to work.

She carefully pulled the bullet out of Claire's skin despite her groaning, Kayleigh hated the fact that she was putting her in so much pain, which was obvious couple of tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry this hurts Claire, but I need to get this bullet out of you otherwise you'll get infected and that'll be much more painful" she said sympathetically.

Claire laughed lightly but stopped as it began to hurt, "it's not that - it's just that I never thought I would be able to feel pain again or get hurt for that matter, but here I am practically on my deathbed" she replied as she felt a stinging sensation - it was Kayleigh putting on the antiseptic.

"Don't think like that, you're going to make it" she almost shouted - Kayleigh honestly couldn't bear it if Claire died, she had become quite close to her over the years and she knew it would break Noah's heart if she died. Speaking of Noah, where was he? She scanned the room quickly before she applied the bandage tightly to Claire's skin. "I think you should rest now for a little bit" she said reverting back to her sympathetic tone. Claire smiled at her to say thankyou before she closed her eyes.

Kayleigh got up for a moment and searched the room for Noah, she found him by the door getting his keys. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked him quietly so as not to awake Claire.

"I have some business I need to attend to" he replied nonchalantly.

"What could be more important than attending to your severly hurt daughter" she said angrily.

"I'll be back shortly, it won't take long" he said putting his gun in it's home.

"She needs you to be here for here" Kayleigh snapped but Noah just ignored her and left the house without another word - she guessed she would just have to take his word for it as she made her way back to Claire.

***

Moments later, Noah had returned armed and ready to Steven Canfield's apartment where he saw Elle and Sylar together, entwined in each other passionately. He thought he was going to vomit as he watched Sylar lower her to the floor and positioned himself on top of her. This was becoming too much for Noah and utter revulsion over came him. He instantly burst through the door and shot Elle in the leg but before he could attack Sylar he was knocked in the head by something Sylar had thrown at him.

He staggered upwards and noticed Elle and Sylar leave through the backdoor and followed the blood trail left by the wounded Elle - being powerless Sylar knew that Noah had the upper hand but wasn't going to give up so easily. As Noah tuned the corner he punched him in the jaw and dragged the hobbling Elle with him to the nearest supermarket where they could be hidden and he could find something to bandage Elle's leg which was bleeding profusely.

***

Kayleigh sat there on the couch thinking about everything that had happened today and how tired she was, she envied Claire for being able to sleep but knew it was her duty as a protector and friend to watchover her incase anything bad happened. Suddenly she saw Claire toss and turn and noticed her head sweating. She placed her hand on herhead and noticed how hot and clammy it was - she saw Claire's chest rise and fall rapidly and knew something was wrong. "Sandra, there's something wrong wth Claire, we need to take her to the hospital immediately. I'll take her to the car while you get the keys" she ordered but felt bad for Sandra who glared at her quickly before grabbing the keys and heading out the door after her. "Hold on Claire" she whispered as she and Sandra got into the spare car and drove as fast as possible towards the nearest hospital.

***

Sylar bandaged Elle's leg as best he could before he noticed Noah Bennett on the surveillance camera. They were now hiding in the shop's basement, waiting with baited breath for him to appear around the corner. Sylar heard his footstep hit the ground and ducked down, he hated being this weak and vulnerable but without his powers it would be extremely difficult to get at Bennett. Elle groaned quietly before she stumbled out into Noah's view, he lunged at her before Sylar appeared and hit him across the face. He motioned for Elle to run towards the elevator which she did so wanting to save her own life - she could be selfish like that. She turned around to see Noah slit Sylar's throat, Elle watched in horror as he fell to the ground blood pouring everywhere.

***

Kayleigh and Sandra entered the hospital quickly and got Claire on a stretcher ready to be seen immediately. "The police will want answers because she's been shot" Sandra stated looking terrified at Kayleigh for help, "I don't know what to saay" she added staring blankly at the wall.

"Just wing it, make up something credible. I've taken out the bullet just pretend she fell on something and we tried to stop the bleeding with a bandage before we made our way here" she suggested - lying on the spot has always been a forte of her as a child, she needed to otherwise her parents would have found out she had been out all hours wth the neighbourhood 'hooligans'.

Suddenly a rush of doctors surged into Claire's room as Sandra and Kayleigh stepped forward to see her flatline. "No" Sandra screamed falling to her knees to as she peered through the glass, "Claire" she said choking and Kayleigh sunk to her knees and cradled her as tears fell down Sandra's cheeks, Kayleigh had already cried too much today, it had been difficult for her to keep her emotions in check and this time was no different. She stared through the glass as the doctors placed their equipment down and covered Claire's bloodstained body with a white sheet - _no, she can't be dead _Kayleigh thought as teas began to slide down her skin.

Minutes passed and finally Sandra and Kayleigh made their way in to see Claire and say goodbye. The solar eclipse was about to pass Kayleigh noticed as she joined Sandra by Claire's side and couldn't imagine what Sandra must be gong through right now - what would Noah do when he found out? she thought as Sandra buried her face in Kayleigh's shoulder. Suddenly, Claire opened her eyes and sat bolt upright with a gasp, the eclipse had finally passed and it appeared her powers had returned.

"Claire-bear" Sandra said as she hugged her daughter tightly. Kayleigh smiled at the sight of a fully regenerated Claire.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion but Noah will be back and the nurses can't see her like this" Kayleigh said, she hated being so matter of fact but if she wouldn't do it, who else would?

***

They returned with in minutes to the Bennett household and Claire was greeted by her father. "Claire-bear I'm so sorry I wasn't there" he said trying to hug her but she pushed his hand away and tears formed in her eyes.

"How could you leave me again?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I went after Sylar to kill him after everything he did to you, to us I thought it was the right thing to do" he replied quietly as he tried once again to hold his daughter. She stared at him blankly for a moment before she finally gave in. Suddenly Noah's head whipped up, "when did you regenerate?" he asked hastily.

"Not long ago, why?" she asked but her question was unaswered sooner than she thought as Sylar and Elle came bursting through the door angry and fully powered. Using his telekinesis Sylar pinned Noah against the wall as Elle grabbed Claire.

"I thought I told you not to cross my path again, Elle" Kayleigh said menacingly as she generated an electricity bolt from her hand, "let Claire go" she ordered but Elle stood her gound and pulled Claire infront of her,

"be careful now" she replied with an evil glare as she also formed electricity and was ready to fire it at her. Elle was really beginning to get on Kayleigh's nerves and she wanted more than anything to take her out right then and there but before she could throw the bolt of electricity at her Noah's voice echoed across the room making Elle and Kayleigh stop for a moment to stare at him.

"Angela or Arthur aren't your parents, Sylar" Noah yelled from where he was pinned and Kayleigh and Elle both turned to stare at him. "Elle knows it too, she's known it all along" he added with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly and out of nowhere a Japanese man appeared and teleported Elle and Sylar before Kayleigh and finally Claire. Kayleigh gasped as her head began to spin, she was standing right infront of Angela Petrelli who was accompanied by the Haitian and Peter.

"Hello again" she said clutching her pounding head which was still spinning, _remind me not to try time travel again _she thought as Angela stepped towards her.

"It's time" she said with a pleasant smile on her face,

"time for what?" Kayleigh asked as Angela brought Peter and the Haitian forward and handed Peter a hand gun,

"time to get rid of Arthur once and for all" she replied simply.

**Wow I have a feeling this chapter was longer than the last. Sorry if it was difficult to follow - I realise it was jumping all over the place between different characters but I wanted to keep it as much to the show as possible and I wanted to cram in a lot of action. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it and TwistedThursday I hope you like how much Elle disgusts the other characters like she does you hehe :)**


	13. Hold On

**I want to keep drawing this story out for as long as possible cause I love writing it but sadly everything is concluding and will be coming to an end soon, I'm devastated but anywho on with the story.**

Sylar smiled as he finished cutting Elle's head open - oh how he had missed the sound of his victims screams. He was brought out of this fantasy when he realised he needed to dispose of the body. He piled up some wood and used the electricity to stimulate a fire which engulfed her body quite quickly. He had taken her phone and flicked through the list of people with abilities - finally he was reunited with people he could track down, as he skimmed through the names he noticed Sue Landers, a woman with a lie detection ability. That would be useful to find out whether Arthur and Angela are infact my true parents. He smirked as he put Elle's phone in his pocket ready to begin the hunt.

***

"Do you reckon he's found the catalyst?" Peter asked in a worried voice.

"I doubt it" Kayleigh replied with a smile on her face - for once she knew more about a subject than Peter.

"How can you be so sure?"the Haitian interjected as Peter opened his mouth, presumably about to ask the same question.

"That Japanese guy who can teleport showed up and took Claire somewhere" she said, "I highly doubt Arthur is going to know where she is, he could have taken her anywhere" she added with a smirk across her face.

"You're loving the fact that I had no idea about that aren't you" Peter teased shoving her as they neared the dreaded Pinehurst building. "Looks like we're nearly there" Peter added becoming more serious, they had a job to do and needed to do it quickly.

"Out of curiosity" the Haitian spoke up, "why didn't you us superspeed us all the way here instead of stop at the end of the street?" he asked and Kayleigh thought for a moment before answering,

"tactics" she replied simply, "we don't want to look suspicious to the people who work there do we?" she asked.

"But what if they recognize you?" he replied answering herquestion with another - _I hate it when people do that _she though before she answered,

"well we changed so they're not going to recognize us until it's too late - just stay positive" she said with a smile.

They opened the front door and walked through casually - there was no turning back now.

***

Sylar entered Sue Lander's work place dressed as a delivery man. It was the perfect disguise as it didn't bring a lot of questions with it, well until she realized that she hadn't ordered anything.

"Miss Landers?" he asked politely waiting for an answer.

"Yes" she replied as she looked up from the papers she was rummaging through, "what do you want?" she asked in an irate tone - Sylar could tell she was busy with something, what a shame she wouldn't be able to finish her project.

***

Kayleigh, Peter and the Haitian walked down the corridor, so far so good they had managed to get this far without getting detected _hopefully it would continue being this easy_ she thought. "That's Suresh's lab" Kayleigh stated pointing to the first door on the right as they continued down the corridor. "Maybe I should go and check whether Arthur is actually in his office" she suggested, "in the meantime you could check how far Suresh has gotten with the formula, since Peter doesn't have his powers you could surpress Suresh if he gives you trouble" she suggested.

"I can see why Angela sent you with us" the Haitian said with a smile which Kayleigh returned - smiles were so contagious. "We'll go and check quickly, call if you need us" he added before they poked their heads around the corner and entered the room. Kayleigh watched them before she concentrated on remembering which room was the office, she came across it eventually after she had to double back a couple of times. She entered the room cautious and alert incase she was attacked. Her eyes darted aound the room scanning for any sign of life - silhouette or shadow - but she found nothing. The door creaked shut behind her, _that's strange _she thought.

"Nice to see you again Kayleigh" came the cold familiar voice of Arthur Petrelli. She generated fire with her hands and turned to face him but before she could throw them in his direction he used telekinesis to grip her throat, cutting off her airway.

"How-did-you-know?" she asked gasping for breath, it was effort to say every word and Arthur laughed at her coldly.

"I painted the future, a useful power I acquired from Peter" he replied laughing mercilessly.

"You bastard" she cried with as much energy as she had, hopefully Peter and the Haitian would hear her. Why did she even suggest that she should try and take Arthur by herself - her pride was inevitably her downfall. The heartless laugh of Arthur Petrelli echoed in her ears ass he began to drift into unconsciousness. _No _she thought - I can't give in, just hold on she kept telling herself.

"There's no point fighting it" he told her as his grip tightened and she began chocking, she use her hands to claw at the invisible force clutching her neck even though it was utterly pointless.

Arthur Petrelli laughed again as her vision began to blur. _Hold on, please don't let him win _she thought as she drifted into comforting darkness...

**Sorry for such a short chapter but like I said before I want to drag this out as much as possible hehe. Things will eventually come together soon as much as I don't want them to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it - I think that is my catchphrase now haha.**


	14. It's Not Over

**Thanks for all your reviews so far, I can reveal that there will be two chapters left now :) cause I dragged them out as I don't want to finish this fanfic, but everything must come to an end sadly. Anyway here is the rest of the story....**

Suddenly Kayleigh felt the grip around her throat loosen and she fell to the floor in heap. Peter and the Haitian had arrived, leaving Arthur powerless.

"Ah, hello son" Arthur said coldly as he noticed the gun. Kayleigh staggered to her feet and fell onto Peter she was still quite weak and needed more oxygen.

"I'm here to stop you father, you've gone too far now" Peter said angrily, but Arthur just laughed,

"It's begun son" he said with a smirk as he pointed to the lab behind him,

"What has, we couldn't find Suresh and you don't have the catalyst so there is no formula" Peter retorted holding the gun towards his father,

"Actually I have and there's proof through that door. Peter you can have your powers back" he said smiling "if you just join me. Nathan did and is already excelling, but I think you could do better Peter" he added - he knew exactly how to manipulate his son who had always been overshadowed by Nathan.

"Peter, I can't suppress his powers for much longer, you'll have to do it now" the Haitian interjected looking nervous.

"Wouldnt you like your powers back son?" Arthur asked trying to tempt him and from the looks of things Peter was actually considering

"Peter, don't listen to him" Kayleigh shouted regaining her strength, "he'll just use you again" she added menacingly but Peter wasn't listening to her, "please Peter just do it!" she screamed,

"I don't know you anymore dad" Peter almost chocked as he took the fatal shot. Kayleigh stood there anxiously waiting for the blow but it never came - the bullet had frozen in mid air and Sylar had immobilized Arthur.

"Hello _father" _he said venomously. "Or are you infact my father - and I'll know if you're lying" he added with a smirk across his face.

"Of course I am" Arthur replied smiply,

"wrong answer" was all Sylar's reply before he allowed the bullet to slam straight through Arthur' skull killing him instantly.

"Peter, go and find out what Nathan's done, I'll deliver the news to Angela" she said quickly before she sped out the room and off towards Primatech.

Peter turned towards Sylar fear overpowering him - he was completely vulnerable and Sylar was no longer the man who wanted to change. "You have nothing I want Peter" he stated before taking his leave to go to Primatech. Taking his chance Peter rushed into the lab and found Nathan standing there with a smile on his arrogant face.

"It ends now Nathan" he said angrily as Nathan turned to face his brother.

***

Kayleigh arrived at Primatech within seconds, "Arthur's dead" she stated as she walked into Angela's office, "he tried to trick us into thinking he had retrieved the catalyst and Peter almost believ-" but she stopped short as she noticed Claire being craddled by her mother. "Claire, what are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly kind of expecting the answer.

"Arthur found me" she chocked, "Hiro went back in time to take the catalyst but Arthur appeared and I-I couldn't stop him" she finished as tears stung her eyes.

"Don't worry Claire, everything is being taken care of - there's a bright future for all of us now, I think" Kayleigh replied as she placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Claire smiled at her before Noah and Meredith walked in. "Hey Noah" she said standing up to greet him.

"Hi" she said quickly before he continued, "we've got a problem"

"yeah all the security guards are down" Meredith interjected. Suddenly the venemous voice of Sylar rang out through the intercom.

"I just killed Arthur" he began slowly savouring everything he had to say, "and now I'm here to show that you are all monsters like me" he added before he was interupted by an angry Noah,

"shut up you son of a bitch. I'll hunt you down" he said through gritted teeth.

"But you see that's the funny thing, you're not hunting me, I'm hunting you" he replied smirking and then it was silent.

"We've got to split up and find him" Noah ordered, "Meredith you'll come with me to get back-up. Claire and Angela wait here, I don't want anything to happen to you Claire-bear" he added before he planted a soft kiss on Claire's head and exited the office with Meredith.

"I'll be back in a minute, 'll see if I can find anything that'll tell us where he is" Kayleigh stated. As she reached for the door handle someone grabbed her hand - it was Angela.

"Be careful, he's not the man he was when he was here" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry I will be" she said before she opened the door and walked down the corridor.

***

Minutes passed and she found the room where there should be a live feed, perhaps Sylar was in there - she may as well check. Kayleigh slowly opened the door with one hand and generated fire with the other incase she needed a quick escape. She stepped into the room and saw the surveillance tapes - he definitely was n here, whether he was now was a whole different matter.

"I saw you coming" said a gruff voice behind her. Kayleigh whirled around ready to throw her fire but was caught by Sylar who telekinetically grabbed her throat just as Arthur had done - _why does this keep happening _she thought as Sylar tightened the grip on her throat.

She was now up against the wall and could barely move to attack him. "Hello again Kayleigh" he said coldly before raising his index finger reading to drill into her skull, "I'd like to see how that works".

**Please review - they actually make my day :).**


	15. Whose the Monster?

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I have been really busy catching up on some work. I wouldn't have abandoned my story cause I hate unfinished products well most of the time anyway. This is tnearly he end of the fanfiction, and I'm thinking about writing a sequel for when the 'Fugitives' comes out, but what do you guys think? Anyway on with the chapter :D**

Kayleigh scream echoed round the room as Sylar slowly drilled into her skull, her scream was overpowering and with every ear piercing shout for help Sylar's insides squirmed with guilt until suddenly he let her fall to the ground. He ripped her arm and pulled her up to face him where he recieved a blow to the face,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kayleigh screamed as she hit him again and felt his warm blood on her knuckles, "you try and kill me and then stop, you have some issues!" she yelled at him before generating electricity with her hands. "I'm going to make sure this hurts" she said angrily throught gritted teeth before she sent a bolt of lightning straight through his body. He whimpered and fell to the floor but still had hold on her arm.

"I'm sorry" Sylar whimpered, "so sorry. I don't want to hurt you" he added, "the hunger just got the better of me for a second, but I can't bring myself to kill you" he said eyes looking into hers. It was almost as if he could see into her soul and Kayleigh hated it, she tried to generate fire but he quickly immobalised her.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said as he got up and closed the small space between them. "I want you to know how I feel about you" he said holding out a hand to stroke her face.

"Don't you dare Sylar, don't you dare" she screamed at him, "I don't love you and I never will" she added harshly but as she stared into his eyes she felt some kind of warmth that wanted to draw her in. He obviously wasn't listening to what she had said because he placed a lock of hair behind her head before his lips crashed onto hers. Kayleigh tried to fight him away but couldn't so she stood there stock still as his tongue ran over hers. A single tear slid down her cheek as he finally pulled away. Confused and angry she glared at him,

"why did you do that?" she asked quickly but he merely smiled and began to laugh,

"were you not listening to anything I said. I love you" he replied softly as he held her face in his hands.

Kayleigh quickly moved her head away, "you don't even know what love is - you're a murderer and a monster and people like you will never find true happiness" she said in an almost defeated tone, she could hardly do anything while he had her immobalised like this. Suddenly he turned around and headed to the speaker, "what are you doing?" she asked quickly but he ignored her

"Claire" he said in a cold voice, "I'm going to give you the chance to escape with your mother and Noah... but on one condition" he paused slightly for dramatic effect, "that you kill your grandmother" he added in a detatched voice. But Claire's voice rang out into the room,

"I'd never, I'm not like you" she said bitterly.

"Your father is, you know he was the one who turned me into this monster - along with Elle. Without them I wouldn't be here today" he replied vindictively,

"I'm not changing my mind Sylar, but I want you to know that I'll hunt you down and kill you" she spat.

"You've gone from cheerleader to stone cold killer, now whose the monster?" he asked slyly before Claire cocked the gun and shot at the intercom labelling Sylar the real monster. He then turned back to Kayleigh who had been stuck there the whole time, "did you know what Noah had done to me?" he asked her.

"I don't believe anything you say anymore and I'm certainly not going to believe that" she replied angrily, but something in the back of her mind wondered how he became like this.

"Do you remember that future I told you about?" he asked her, "the one where we're together and I controlled my hunger. That could still happen you know" he prompted,

"No it couldn't - because Peter failed to tell you that we have a child and after everything that's happened I could never forgive you enough to have your son" she said angrily and the sudden look of surprise on Sylar's face stopped his thought proceeses and freed her. Kayleigh didn't even need to think, she sprinted from the room but it wasn't long before she heard footsteps behind her. She couldn't really use her superspeed could she, I mean how big was this place and she needed to get to Noah but what if she missed him because she had jus sped past him. Suddenly the footsteps grew louder and she realised this was her only chance to escape so she kicked it in and sped off around the corner hoping she wouldn't run into anything on the way.

Sylar stopped, it was pointless to try and chase her but he needed to know more about that future even though it didn't seem like a possibility - why did he continue to want her, to need her? But he was brought out of this thought by Meredith who came was walking in the other direction gun in hand so he raided the nearest store room before he found what he was looking for. He telekinetically threw her gun away and was about to shoot a dose of adrenaline into her bloodstream when Eric Doyle appeared and began to control him with his ability. This was shortlived, however as Sylar eventually overpowered him and injected Meredith with the soon to be lethal adrenaline.

***

Claire was in the office with Angela when Kayleigh appeared. "Kay" Claire said as she ran to check the dried blood on her skull.

"Sylar ambushed me" she replied quickly as Angela came over to check her. She seemed fine - but why? Suddenly an image of Noah and Meredith locked in a Level 5 cell was transmitted to the study.

"I have to help them" Claire automatically stated before getting up to leave,

"No" Angela said grabbing her arm, "you can't that's exactly what he wants, you'll be walking into his trap" she added.

"I can't just leave them there" Claire replied before shoving Angela's arm away and leaving the room.

"Stay here" Angela said to Kayleigh before leaving after Claire.

"I never thought they'd leave us alone" came an o-so familiar tone behind her, "it's time to pick up where we left off" he added as he backed her up against the wall - there's no way out Kayleigh thought as he immobalised her for the second time.

**Please Review - they make my day, and I hope you liked it.**


	16. Is it the End?

**Sorry it took a while to update but half term has been really busy for me, but now that it has calmed down I can write freely again.  
**

Kayleigh desperately wanted to scream for Angela to come back, but it would be useless she's probably halfway down the corridor. She looked at Sylar waiting for him to do or say anything - she was all his since she was immobalised.

"After what you said earlier" he began, "you honestly don't think there is a future for us?" he asked her raising an eyebrow,

"_honestly _there is never going to be a future between us, you're just going to have to accept that" she replied coldly glancing down at the floor - this conversation was beginning to make her really uncomfortable,

"I know you don't mean that" he said closing the space between them,

"what?"" she cried whipping her head up so quickly she was surprised she didn't pull a muscle, "of course I mean it" she added hastily,

"I know when you're lying" he replied with a smile and Kayleigh suddenly realised who he knew Arthur was lying - he must have obtained a lie detector ability. She was suddenly brought of her thoughts, "you know it doesn't make you a bad person to have feelings for me" he replied putting a hand on her shoulder,

"I don't have feelings for you!" she nearly shrieked and Sylar laughed and freed her from his grasp,

"I love you how still try and deny it when I know that you're lying" he said stroking her cheek and Kayleigh automatically slapped his hand away. "How can you continue to try and deny it?" he asked her curiously,

"I'm not denying anything" she protested and she decided to tell him how it was - well in her mind anyway,

"what are you thinking then?" he asked to which had she not been immobalised Kayleigh would have doubled back,

"I'm actually wondering when you will leave me alone so I can kick his ass you sick son a bitch" she quipped with a mischievous glare.

"Well go on then" Sylar tempted and Kayleigh was surprised he had done that and that hesitation lead to his reply, "see you can't bring yourself to hurt me, you may not think you have feelings for me but you do" he concluded. Kayleigh could no longer stand this anymore and went to punch him - there was no point using her powers as it would tire her out since he could regenerate - but he grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back quickly - he was so strong, she thought. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, which sent chills running down her spine.

"I love how feisty you are" he breathed into her ear,

"can't you just leave me alone" she begged,

"no because when I want something I will make sure that I get it" he replied with a smirk and spun her round to face him where his lips crashed onto her for the second time. Kayleigh tried to push him away but he was so strong and overpowered her, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss - she desperately tried to break the kiss and with much effort she managed to.

"There are some things you can't have" she said coldly as she generate electricity though her fingers ready to fight against him with everything she had.

***

Angela managed to catch up with Claire as she turned the corner, "Claire, I wanted to come with you" she said as she joined her by her side,

"where's Kayleigh?" Claire asked in a tone of worry,

"I asked her to stay behind" Angela replied as they continued walking down the corridor,

"What!" Claire cried, "what if Sylar goes there to finish what he started" she protested,

"Oh he won't"Angela replied calmly,

"how can you be sure of that?" Claire asked beginning to get irritated - Kayleigh was like a sister to her and she would never forgive herself or Angela or anything happened to her,

"didn't you wonder why Kayleigh managed to return alive after facing Sylar?" Angela asked her, leaving Claire speechless,

"Sylar is much more powerful than Kayleigh and yet she managed to survive with only a small cut on her skull. Sylar has feelings for her" Angela concluded looking at Claire who look taken aback.

"He's a murderer what makes you think he is even capable of love?" she asked her getting really angry, "can't you just go and check on her I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her" she asked Angela who considered it for a second and nodded disappearing down the corridor, now it was Claire's priority to save her mother and father.

***

Kayleigh sent a bolt of electricity at Sylar which threw him back a few feet leaving him crumpled on the floor. Soon enough though he stood back up again to face her, "that was uncalled for" he said to her plainly.

"No you deserved it!" she screamed at him before she hit him again with another bolt of electricity, but moments later he stood and faced her, so she threw an energy beam at him which sent him crashing into the wall. Kayleigh was beginning to get exhausted but threw another beam at him when he came walking towards her. This carried on for another few minutes of her switching between powers to throw against him until eventually she had no energy left and fell to the floor on her knees crying from exhaustion.

Sylar made his way over to her and scooped her into his arms and cradled her as she gripped his shirt and cried into his shoulder. Eventually she became exhausted of crying and just leaned against him,

"do you feel better now?" he asked her. She turned her face to look at him and nodded - all anger she had against him subsided and he knew it. Sylar didn't tell her but that had been his plan all along since she threw the first thunderbolt at him.

***

Angela entered the office where she had left Kayleigh earlier and was surprised to find no-one there except Sylar who slammed the door shut behind her and immobalised her. "Where's Kayleigh?" she asked,

"I'm going to be asking all the questions" he replied coldly and Angela was worried that maybe Claire was right - maybe he had disposed of her and as about to do the same to her.

"You know you're a hero by killing Arthur, you've saved the future" she said smiling, "I'm so proud of you son" she added.

"Am I, really your son?" he prompted but she gave no answer, "okay I'll try again, are you my mother?" he asked, but when she gave no answer he began choking her and that was when Kayleigh walked back into the room,

"Sylar what are you doing?" she shrieked hatred filling up inside her all over but before she could do anything he immoablised her too,

"this is between me and her" he stated to which Kayleigh glared at him and turned her gaze away from him and to the utterly helpless Angela then anywhere away from him - she couldn't stand to look at him at this moment.

"Are you really my mother Angela, and I'll know if you're lying?" he asked again and finally Angela decided to tell him the truth,

"No I'm not your mother" she began, "I needed you to work for the Company and saw you as nothing but a serial killer and a monster that could be easily manipulated" she answered, and Sylar began choking her,

"Sylar what are you doing, don't do it!" Kayleigh cried from the sidelines but Sylar ignored her and bellowed at Angela,

"Who are my real parents!?" but before she could give him an answer Claire came up behind him and stabbed him in the back of the head with a piece of glass, killing him instantly.

"Thanks" Kayleigh and Angela said in unison to Claire even though Kayleigh couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't have time to dwell on it though as Noah threw open the door,

"We need to get out of here!" he said forcefully,

"Okay, take Angela and Kayleigh, I need to go back for Meredith" Claire replied and ran from the room towards the cell where her mother was blazing out of control.

Kayleigh made her Angela was alright before she ran after her and found her by her mother's cell crying as her mother said, "please Claire you need to save yourself". Kayleigh appeared behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, before saying,

"I'll take care of this" and with a smile she entered Meredith's cell, she crouched down next to her and held her hands trying to absorb the fire that was going out of control - a power she acquired from an old friend and was to be used only in the most extreme cases, like this one. Claire stared with a mixture of horror and happiness on her face - she couldn't believe Kayleigh would risk her own life to save her mother she was a truly good person.

"Thanks Kayleigh, but you need to go. Look after Claire" she said pushing her away just as Noah appeared behind them,

"we need to go now" he said and with one last look at Meredith Kayleigh grabbed hold of them both and using her superspeed left the building in the blink of an eye.

The four of them watched the building burn to the floor as Kayleigh cradled a crying Claire, "I'm so sorry" she whispered as Claire held onto her tightly. Kayleigh turned her gaze to the crumbling building and knew that one good thing would come of it, the demise of a murdered a serial killer. Even though a part of her would miss him because he had truly loved her, he was dead she would have to move on - or was he.

**Well this is the ending to my fanfiction story, hope it wasn't difficult to follow and I really hope you enjoyed it - otherwise I will re-write it hehe. Please review they actually make my day :)**


End file.
